


naughty

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Riding, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: Richie’s face is pressed into the mattress, hands tied together in front of him, blindfolded and gag in his mouth. Bill props Richie up on his knees and sticks his ass high in the air.“You’re so helpless,” Bill chuckles as he runs his hands softly over Richie’s body. Richie whines as he grips at the bed sheets. “Don’t worry babe, I’m ‘bout to make you feel good.”





	naughty

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested Bichie + rimming. this is also my first time writing rimming so if it sucks, i’m sorry. also i’m sorry this is a lot shorter than my other imagines.
> 
> aged up to seventeen

Richie’s face is pressed into the mattress, hands tied together in front of him, blindfolded and gag in his mouth. Bill props Richie up on his knees and sticks his ass high in the air.

“You’re so helpless,” Bill chuckles as he runs his hands softly over Richie’s body. Richie whines as he grips at the bedsheets. “Don’t worry babe, I’m ‘bout to make you feel good.” Bill spreads Richie’s ass and licks a single strip over his hole.

“Fuck,” Richie tries to say, but his words are muffled from the gag in his mouth.

“You like that, baby? Want more?” Richie nods eagerly at Bill’s words. Bill smirks and connects his tongue with Richie’s hole again, swirling it in slow circular motions. Richie groans loudly and rocks his hips against Bill’s tongue.

“Faster,” Richie tries to say.

“What’s that, babe? I can’t hear you.”

“Faster!” Richie yells, but his words only sound like noise.

“I can’t give you what you want unless you speak to me,” Bill’s smirk grows wider, he loves taunting Richie the way he does. Richie whines as he kicks his feet under Bill. He continues to swirl his tongue around Richie slowly. The pleasure feels amazing to Richie, but it’s so painfully slow that tears start to stream down his face. Bill licks up and down, all around, finally picking up his pace. Richie screams out words that are incomprehensible. “What’s that, baby boy?” Bill asks again and pulls the gag out of Richie’s mouth.

“It feels so fucking good, Billy. Please, please don’t stop.” Richie breathes out all at once.

“What do you say?”

“Give it to me, daddy.”

“Give it to me daddy, _what_?” Bill asks through gritted teeth.

“Give it to me daddy, please!” Richie sobs, getting impatient.

“Good,” Bill praises. Instead of sticking his tongue back over Richie, he puts his fingers in him instead.

“Holy fucking shit!” Richie’s words echo through the room. He grips the sheets so hard that his knuckles start to  turn white. Bill pumps his fingers fast, causing gibberish words to fall out Richie’s mouth. “I want to ride you, please let me ride you, daddy. I need your cock in me so bad.” Richie manages to get out, begging. Bill pulls his fingers out and flips Richie over. He lays on his back and helps Richie sink down on his cock, taking his blindfold off.

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” Bill’s words are soft as he wipes away Richie’s tears. Richie places his tied together wrists on Bill’s stomach as he bounces on Bill’s dick. “You feel so good around me, baby.”

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you for letting me fuck myself.” Richie gasps as he continues to ride Bill.

“Of course. Anything for my pretty boy.” Bill smiles as he runs his hand through Richie’s thick curls.

“May I cum?” Richie bounces fast, bringing himself closer to his climax.

“You want to cum for daddy?”

“Yes!” Richie screws his eyes shut. “I want to cum for you daddy. Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely. You may cum, baby boy.” Richie’s legs shake as he cums all over Bill, thanking him a million times.

“You’re so welcome, baby boy.” Bill cups Richie’s face as he cums inside of him, sitting up and kissing his lips gently.


End file.
